


On Your Knees

by ashleybenlove



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Sexual Content, Slurs, Smut, to refer to sex organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Belle dominates Gaston.





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in May 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Belle/Gaston. Femdom."

“Shut up, and get down on your knees,” Belle ordered him.

“I can’t talk at all?” Gaston asked.

“That’s what shut up means, you limp-dicked philistine,” Belle said. “Would you like to be flogged again?”

He shook his head. 

“Well, then, no speaking from you, in any way,” Belle commanded. 

He nodded.

“Get down on your knees,” she repeated, commanding him. 

He finally did so, his knees against carpet, in front of her, facing the comfortable and breezy mini-skirt that she wore. 

She pulled up her skirt to reveal her female flesh.

“Now suck on my mewling quim,” she ordered, pointing at her cunt for emphasis. 

And she watched with delight as Gaston listened to her and buried his face into her warm, wet flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the phrase "mewling quim" was used because of Loki saying it in The Avengers.


End file.
